


Day 7 Prompt Fill: Moon

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Platonic Relationships, Taking a midnight stroll, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid takes a midnight stroll when suddenly, he has company.





	Day 7 Prompt Fill: Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write Indrid/Duck in a shipping sense, but today I felt like writing them just as friends. I intended for it to be platonic.
> 
> Prompt: “Moon” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her

It was a beautiful night. The moon was bright and full, casting a pale light down on the Earth below. And Indrid intended to make the most of it. 

After checking the futures to ensure he wouldn’t be seen, Indrid took off his glasses. He decided to bring them with him just in case, carefully clutching them in one of his four hands. Stepping outside his winnebago, he quietly closed the door behind him and took a deep breath of the cool night air. 

It was late spring, past when the snows finished melting but before the sweltering heat of the summer began. Indrid smiled as he jumped high in the air before powerfully flapping his wings, ascending into the sky easily. 

Gliding, he saw the Monongahela below, lovely and quiet. When he felt rejuvenated enough from stretching his wings, he circled back around toward the campgrounds. But it had been a while since he’d flown, and he wasn’t quite in shape like he used to be. And so Indrid decided to take a small rest, descending carefully into a clearing of the forest below. 

It was where the old archway to Sylvain sat, rendered useless only weeks ago. He landed beside it and put his hand on the cool stone, feeling a familiar ache in his chest. A vague feeling of homesickness for a place that really didn’t feel like home anymore.

“Indrid?” 

Indrid whirled around, startled. Standing there in the moonlight was Duck Newton. “Oh, you frightened me. What are you doing here?” 

“Could ask you the same thing,” Duck said, setting down a blanket. Indrid’s voice echoed his as he spoke, a habit he’d been trying to cut down on. 

Duck sat on the blanket, taking off his backpack. “I figured it’s been awhile since I went on a night hike, an’ I was curious to see what the archway looked like nowadays.” He was quiet for a moment, and Indrid knew he wasn’t done talking, so he stayed silent and waited for Duck to continue. “Abominations used to come out durin’ the full moon. I know there ain’t no way a bom-bom’s comin’ out that gate, but somethin’ in me wanted me to go make sure.” 

“I understand,” Indrid said quietly. “If it helps, none of my visions show any abominations coming to Kepler.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Duck said, taking a sip from his water bottle. 

Indrid sighed as he sat down, resting his back against the archway. A calm moment passed as Indrid looked up at the stars, infinite and beautiful above them. Then Duck asked, “Why’d you choose Earth?” 

Indrid blinked at Duck. He knew what he was going to say before he even said it, but it still took him by surprise. “I… I love the Earth. There’s still so much here I haven’t explored.” 

“Yeah, I figured I didn’t wanna leave my life here behind, either,” Duck said contemplatively. 

“And I haven’t been to Sylvain in at least fifty years. It isn’t really my home anymore,” Indrid said, voice tinged with melancholy. “After I moved to Earth, I visited every once in a while, but I never wanted to stay.” 

“So Earth’s your home now,” Duck reasoned. 

Indrid leaned his head back against the archway, tilting his head upward to gaze at the sky. “I suppose,” he said eventually. “It’s like I belong to both worlds and neither at the same time. I don’t really… fit in. On either planet.” 

“Really?” Duck asked. He sounded surprised. “I mean, weren’t you in a prominent position in Sylvain?” 

“Yes, but rumors followed wherever I went. People didn’t understand my powers and I think that made them afraid.” 

“That sucks,” Duck said sympathetically. “But you got friends and stuff here now, right? You fit in at the Lodge, I feel like.” 

Indrid smiled. “Better than anywhere else,” he said simply. 

After a few moments, Duck stood up. He picked up the blanket and backpack, clearly getting ready to leave. “Listen,” Duck said. He paused, as if carefully considering his words. “You ever need a friend, you gimme a call, alright?” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Indrid said, standing up too. “I’d tell you to be careful hiking at night, but I already know you’ll get home safe.” 

Duck grinned at him. “See you later, Indrid.” 

“Bye,” Indrid said, watching as Duck left the clearing, walking back toward the Lodge. And then the sylph jumped upward, rapidly working his wings to take flight. 

It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
